<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rose Petals by babushkat_s</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627384">Rose Petals</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/babushkat_s/pseuds/babushkat_s'>babushkat_s</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And Like One (1) Mention of Johnny and Renjun, And Witch Reader, Gen, If It wasn't Clear Enough Before, It's Pretty Short For My Tastes But Eh, M/M, There's Also A Scene Where Deranged Fiancee Tries To Shoot You, i love fantasy aus, prince jaehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22627384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/babushkat_s/pseuds/babushkat_s</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Witches were to be feared, to be burned at the stake, to be avoided, lest they stray you into the woods. With colours swirling in their eyes and hands a glowed with magic that no one could understand. They spoke in riddles and tricks, a foolish mistake in your sentence and your soul would be theirs.</p>
<p>Don’t wander into the streets at night, light the candle at your windows to keep them out. Offerings left at night and gone the next morning. If you ever find yourself in the presence of one, don’t offend them in the fear of a curse.</p>
<p>And never, ever give it your name.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rose Petals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Witches were to be feared, to be burned at the stake, to be avoided, lest they stray you into the woods. With colours swirling in their eyes and hands a glowed with magic that no one could understand. They spoke in riddles and tricks, a foolish mistake in your sentence and your soul would be theirs.</p>
<p>Don’t wander into the streets at night, light the candle at your windows to keep them out. Offerings left at night and gone the next morning. If you ever find yourself in the presence of one, don’t offend them in the fear of a curse.</p>
<p>And never, ever give it your name.</p>
<p>These were words young prince Jung Jaehyun have heeded ever since he could remember, ever since he was but a toddler. A promise made between him and his parents. To not leave the palace grounds, no matter what the circumstances were; his bodyguard to be with him at all times.</p>
<p>He longed to be with the other children, playing in the grass and laughing with their friends, to enjoy his childhood like any normal person would. The white walls entrapped him in a suffocating cage that he couldn’t escape, with paintings whose eyes followed his every move. He pitied the exotic birds in his father’s aviary when he visited them every Tuesday afternoon, for he saw himself in them.</p>
<p>Poor birds, all they ever wished for was to fly free and return to a place they called home.</p>
<p>Jaehyun thought that he was low to even compare his royal self to animals that couldn’t even think for themselves. But when he looked into the vanity, he didn’t see a prince with a coveted crown and jeweled clothes, much less an heir to the throne.</p>
<p>He only saw a boy that wanted freedom to himself.</p>
<p>Was that why he ran into the forest on that day? A misplaced brick in the wall revealed itself as an opportunity to see the world beyond the gates, the world that his parents oh so desperately protected him from. The music of the forest beckoned him, swaying him into a trance.</p>
<p>With a glance back to the palace, he bid a soft apology that the winds carried and took off into the wuthering trees.</p>
<p>Flowers and wildlife of every colour bedazzled him in their glory. A doe observed behind a tree before prancing away into the bushes. There was magic in the air, in his hair, in his bones, as he skipped through the pathway leading to nowhere. The bees’ buzzing and the tinkling of the stream made him forget about the hours that passed, too content in the temporary freedom that he craved.</p>
<p>To the point where the sun had gone to sleep, its’ last blazing rays disappearing into the horizon.</p>
<p>“My, my.” Jaehyun froze, veins turning into glaciers at the chilling voice.</p>
<p>“Didn’t they tell you to steer clear of the forest, little one?” He whipped around to be met with the owner of said voice; a figure, robes blended well with the shadows, with a smile that was mischievous in nature. They would’ve been a human, should’ve been, but the aura they radiated was anything but. And the swirling colours in their eyes raised all the red flags.</p>
<p>A witch.</p>
<p>The little voice in the corner of his mind told every nerve in his body, to run, run far away and never look back. </p>
<p>
  <i>You stupid boy, look where your curiosity got you. You want your freedom? Well, here it is. Never will you return back to your loved ones.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He stood still, breath hitched in his throat. Even so, will this offend the witch? He flinched when they held out their hand, their smile promising many things, but what, only they knew the answer to that.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Your name?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>About to answer, Jaehyun bit back his tongue from doing such a rash decision. They were asking him to hand over his name. The sirens in his head echoed and his mother’s words flashed before his eyes. Never, ever give it your name, for names held power. God forbid what they would do if they found out that he was the prince, he couldn’t imagine what would happen if he gave them his name</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>A collection of memories of how to deal with a witch, he regained, if he ever crossed paths with one. That ‘if’ should certainly be changed to ‘when’. A light bulb sparked in his head when a memory clicked in place.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’m sorry, but what’s your name?” He spluttered out, somewhat proud that he managed to do such a thing. But the witch was not the slightest bit wavered. If anything, they were amused, and lowered their hand back to their side.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“How clever. Very well, little one. I’ll let you go this time.” Jaehyun bowed his head, scrambling to get back home. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Until he realised…how will he? The path was nonexistent, and the forest was no longer welcoming of his presence; shadows and eyes trailing after him, seemingly out for his blood. Dread filled his child self.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Little one.” A small, sparkling object was placed in his hand by the witch. “It will lead you back to the palace. Now go, the king and queen surely await your arrival.” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Adrenaline that rushed in his ears made him throw all reasoning out the window and with a graceful bow of gratitude to the witch, Jaehyun began his trek back home, the star in his hands as his compass.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>As he reached the garden’s walls, the light fizzled, yet instead of a burning sensation, a cold chain laid in his palm, a necklace. Jaehyun shook his head. Well, he proposed to himself that he most likely should forget about what happened, the misplaced brick, the forest, and the witch. The witch that helped him to go back to where he ‘belonged’.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Only…</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>How did they know?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>That was when he was eight years old. Seven years later, he really didn’t expect to meet them once again, in fact he prayed to the heavens above that he wouldn’t. Yet there they were, idling behind the rose bushes of the regal palace gardens, gently thumbing the blossoming flowers.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“And your name?” A coy smile quirked at their lips as the question rolled off their tongue with ease when Jaehyun approached them. With confidence, he shook his head and the witch chuckled, averting their attention back to the roses.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I see you kept it. After all these years?” Jaehyun’s hand instinctively flew to the necklace around his neck, a star charm decorated with lapis lazulis resting on his chest.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I, I wanted to return it to you! But I never got the chance because…ever since that night, mother and father prohibited me from stepping foot outside of the palace.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The witch looked up with a pitying expression, now turning to him completely. Surrounded by flowers and under the morning sun, they looked no more human than you and I.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You don’t visit the kingdom, prince? Not even to say hello?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“No, unfortunately. I’d love to, though.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>The sound of his bodyguard calling for his name reached his ears. There he was, at the garden’s entrance, beckoning for the prince to come inside. By the frantic ways of his gestures, whatever occasion that required his presence, it seemed to be urgent.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Must be another meeting with mother and father.” Jaehyun sighed, about to bid the witch goodbye.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But they were gone, only rose petals being proof that they were once there.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I’d expect you to carry out your duties by now, Jaehyun. But it seems you are too busy talking with the flowers in the garden.” Retaliation was a tempting option to carry out but Jaehyun merely lowered his gaze and muttered a ‘yes, father’.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>These conferences between Jaehyun and his parents were nothing new. Ever since he became fifteen, they stressed nonstop on the clear fact that he was about to be crowned king. As the only heir, he needs to sharpen up his reputation and image as soon to be ruler of the kingdom.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>What a bore.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>What reputation and image needed to be sharpened, if he himself have never set eyes on the kingdom he supposedly with rule and its’ folk he? He ignored the sharp looks thrown his way by his father, and the gentle whisper of his mother for him to pay attention.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Perhaps he should have made his distaste subtle, for the king’s announcement for his engagement with a neighbouring princess caused him to almost topple out of his chair. Undisturbed, the king continued on until Jaehyun disrupted him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Wait, no one thought to discuss this with me? No word of mine in this matter whatsoever?” The lack of response made him distraught. He slumped in his seat, the crown nearly slipping off of his head. What need did he have to be betrothed this early?</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Fix your crown. There’s no need for discussion. They already agreed and will be arriving not long-Jaehyun!”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>His heart pounded in his ears as he ran and ran, without knowing the point of his end, he just wanted to get away from that place. From the white walls and pristine marbled floor. From his parents’ expectations chained to him. From his responsibilities that were too suffocating. He just wanted to get away from it all.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Freedom.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Something so insignificant, yet deemed too much to be asked for.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And when he saw the familiar silhouette of the witch, he stopped. He crumbled to his knees, unseeing to how the permanent smile of the witch wavered into a small frown. He didn’t have to look up to know that the witch knelt in front of him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Such a situation would’ve been laughable, for he, a mere young prince, made one of the most powerful beings of the land kneel for him. Perhaps, not in the way he would’ve wished for but it was a gesture appreciated nonetheless. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I don’t care anymore.” He sobbed, shoulders shaking in defeat. “Take me away, kill me, whatever it is that you want to do with me, just do it.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Now, prince, why would I do that? The king and queen would be awfully outraged and they’d tear me from limb to limb.” The witch’s voice was filled with nothing but want of solace for him. No other words came from them after that, and Jaehyun didn’t feel compelled to say anything either. The silence stretched between them. In the distance, he could hear the palace dogs barking.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Slowly, the witch laid him down in their lap. No energy left to protest, he let himself be swayed into a limbo by their humming, the breeze gently brushing over his nose. The birds twittered above them, a song that he could possibly, one day, sing. </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>One day.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Why do you call them that?” Jaehyun asked. The witch did not respond, and he realised that they waited his continuation of the incomplete question. “I mean, not once have you said my mother or father. It’s always king or queen. Why?” </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Parents love their children, should they not?” A simple sentence, it could have been a riddle or trick. To Jaehyun, it was something that struck deep, and made the child inside of him well up with tears. A truth that everyone around him knew but none that chose to spoke up against.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>None but the witch of the woods themselves.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“The king and queen only loved the prince that you are.” Had he not paid attention, the steely tone that took over their voice would have gone over his head. The witch sighed, voice now as soft as the wind itself.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You humans are such magnificent creatures, not even knowing what this universe has to offer to you. Though, you manage to find joy in the smallest of things.”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Is that why you take it away from us?” He mumbled sleepily, darkness overtaking his exhausted self, but he missed the sad smile they gave him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Do we?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And a deep, deep hush fell over him.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>-</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>Do we?<i></i></i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>Jaehyun flinched when his…fiancée clutched his arm, flashing that bright smile up at him. Her smile had not even a single drop of sincerity for him. No, it was all for the riches that his family, with guarantee, will hand over to her once the marriage is done and over with.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>He chuckled inwardly. Who was he to speak, when he himself reciprocated the same empty smile?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>No many how many steps he danced with her, no matter how many times he choked out the words ‘I love you’, he knew that he could never mean it, he knew he could never fall in love with her.  Despite her constant presence around him, along with his family and the palace staff, Jaehyun was lonely, lonelier than he had been all of his life. There was no moonlight to accompany him and the stars twinkled out of sympathy for the poor boy.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>But the light from the witch’s eyes as they danced together on the night of his 22nd birthday made him believe that there was hope for him after all.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“And your name, please?” The witch asked with the same mischievous smile they wore twelve years ago, their hand held out for him to accept.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>And this time, accept he did.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I will not give you my name, but I can tell you that it is Johnny.” His answer brought giggles spilling forth from the witch’s lips. A rosy tint dusted his cheekbones at the sound; was this the witch that everyone feared so much?</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Lying prince, isn’t that the name of the fellow baker in the village?”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“Maybe. Will you tell me your name?” The witch’s smile faltered, the first time he has seen them done so, as they stopped their merry frolicking, right in front of Jaehyun. Their eyes were wide, a sense of horrific realisation swirling grey into them.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“I, I don’t…remember.”</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>The door to his bedroom slammed open to reveal none other than Jaehyun’s fiancée, flintlock pistol in hand. Her lips were twisted into a snarl, finger calm on the trigger, the pistol aimed for the shot to go point blank through the witch’s heart. The grey turned to steel, and the witch raised their arm before Jaehyun protectively.</i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>“So, this is what you chose to love over me? A measly peasant from the village? You chose them over <i>me<i>? A princess?”</i></i></i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Do you take me for a fool? You’re anything but! You want to marry me for the kingdom’s riches, not for love! You’re not a princess, you’re a witch!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Well, isn’t that insulting.” The witch muttered and Jaehyun casted an apologetic glance towards them.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Her face became a glowed red with fury, finger threatening to pull the trigger. The witch stared at her straight on, taunting the girl who thought fate was controlled by her hands. Their eyes swirled a gleaming purple and the fiancée realised a little too late that, as they pulled the trigger, they have made a grave mistake.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>A deafening gunshot rang out throughout the palace and an ear-splitting scream jolted awake the king and queen, whom rushed to them at once, palace staff following suite. Only to be rendered speechless, unable to react to such a scene painted before them.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The fiancée, gun now kicked to the side, was shaking like a leaf in the wind, Jaehyun looking as if he didn’t want to be here and in the middle of it all, the witch, eyes swirling with all the colours of the spectrum.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Witch! WITCH!” She howled, curling up into a ball. “He’s been playing around with the offspring of the devil!”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The queen broke out into her own hysteria, as commotion became an uproar. The staff caterwauled on how Jaehyun should be locked up until the marriage, how the witch should be burned at the stakes. He became an object of disgrace in their eyes, locked away in the tower, and though he may be king, he knew that they would never see him in that light. It was for his own good, they cried.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Alone, as he had been for all his life, Jaehyun felt small, as if he had been the witch all along.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>-</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>When time drew near for the marriage, the witch appeared once more. No trace of roguery was left in their aura, their lips pressed into a thin line. He had never been more glad yet irate at one’s presence. It took every fibre of his being to not run up to the witch and embrace them, and though their footsteps came closer, he dared not to avert his gaze from the window.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>Silence filled the space between it before the witch broke it.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“You can leave. Here, this palace, this world if you wish to. You can.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“How?” His voice cracked as tears fell down his cheeks. And the witch saw on him the most shattered expression they have ever seen on a human.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I am to be crowned king, to be married to some unrequited, delusional wife, to be an authority that I do not wish to be. How, may I ask you, dear witch?”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“I will help you, as I have helped your friend in the past.”</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“My friend-“ He let out a small gasp, clasping the fabric over his heart. “Renjun?” </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>A faraway memory came to light, one with a small, innocent, snaggletoothed boy that he loved to play with, the seamstress’ son, Renjun. He was always seen playing in the garden, with the many animals that leisured in it, seemingly as if he could talk to them. A child with a gentle soul, with no wrongdoings.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>He went into the garden, one day, and did not ever return and his parents swore to avenge him, cursing the witch for endless nights.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>The witch gave a doting smile at the mention. “One of my best apprentices, in fact. Still in practice, so I do not trust him to be back here on your plane.” In a flash, their tone of voice took on a tinge of urgency.</i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>“Listen here, Jaehyun. I cannot give you the life you want but I can offer you the chance for you to make it into one. You can leave, you can live. You can be <i>free<i>, what you have always wanted.”</i></i></i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Jaehyun scoffed, albeit playfully. “You say that as if all it takes is a snap of your fingers.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“It can, if you wish for it to be.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>His breath hitched. The witch’s eyes now glimmer with hope for him, for they have given him something that all his riches could not buy. A choice for himself, for a life with endless possibilities, to go to places he’s dreamt of, to meet new people and make lifelong friends. To be the Jung Jaehyun that has disappeared for so long.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The spark that had been watered by those around him came to be once more, and it shone brighter than ever before. His heart swelled and crashed with a myriad of emotions to the point it spilled from the corners of his eyes. With a nod, he had sealed his fate but not to the witch. No, to himself, for he will live guided by his heart and soul.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>No more rules.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>No more boundaries.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Yes.”</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>And that was all it took for the witch to grant his wish.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>With a graceful bow to the prince they served, they held out their hand to Jaehyun, the cheshire smile holding many promises that he was sure they would stay true to. And so, he took it in his.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Little one, will you give me your name please?” They asked. Jaehyun touched his forehead with theirs, searching for something in them. No, he was looking at something he already found.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>Home.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>“Jung Jaehyun. Will you give me yours?” And they did, whispering it with so much love for himself that it would forever be embedded into his heart. The two laughed merrily, as a bright warm light enclosed them both to bring them to a place where they truly belonged.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>No one saw them leave, no one saw them go.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>
      <i>
        <i>
          <i>
            <i>
              <i>
                <i>The only proof of their existence were the red rose petals on the floor where they once were.</i>
              </i>
            </i>
          </i>
        </i>
      </i>
    </i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>me reading this even though i wrote it: wild</p>
<p>bruh i wrote this for like three days and all of the writing sessions were at 3AM<br/>hope y'all like it<br/>leave me more fantasy aus to write</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>